


Perfect Places... a simple song turned to a symphony.

by Saiphl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, tw anxiety references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: SYMPHONYAn extended musical composition, usually consisting of multiple distinct sections or movements, often four.==================================================================Nina nods almost imperceptibly and Monet gravitates towards him.They greet, they banter… they stay too long and yet so short in a hug that says just a tiny part of what they need to say.





	1. Adagio. The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she_who_dares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_dares/gifts).



> Welcome to another little project -yeah, another one-, this time playing a bit with a rare pair that actually grew up on me and I didn't even noticed.
> 
> It's very important for you to know that this storyline runs in the same canon compliant, alternate universe that @she_who_dares created for her Miz Crooke universe, so you can say she's kinda guilty of what you're about to read. And I can't be more grateful with her for the inspiration to create this beautiful pairing.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy the ride and I promise to try to write faster to get regular updates here, and in the other two works in progress.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

**_Adagio. The Sun and the Moon_ **

_Meaning a slow tempo or slow speed._

Nina and Monet have known each other for a long time, longer than their seasons on _Drag Race_. Longer than the comings and goings of their friends and drag families. Longer than the spaced beats of their own lives They’ve shared gigs, drinks, and more than one party night crashing on each other’s couches when the tips were bad, and the budget was low.

They were drag queens, they knew what meant to depend on a boy job to actually pay the bills and support the expenses of pursuing their art. The good part of being starving artists was that you’ll find solidarity and support wherever you go. You’ll make a friend out of shared cheap takeouts and beers in a dressing room. The bad part was when they had to say goodbye until the next time they coincided.

Monet couldn’t really recall the time he and Nina became friends, but he liked to think it was somewhere between one time they shared a futon at some queen’s place and the last time they went together on Columbus Pride. Thing was, the day he received the call for _Drag Race_ , he didn’t even realize what he was doing until the voice on the other side of the phone belonged to a groggy Nina instead of the bubbling impatience of Bob’s.

Nina wasn’t much of a seamstress, but he always gave good advice to his friend for some of the outfits. He knew exactly what to say when the stress of almost being there was taking the best out of Monet. The last thing before Monet’s phone went silent for more than one month and a half was a reassuring voice message where Nina wished him good luck.

Time passed by and out of one of those very rare moments in life, they found each other in a city that wasn’t even Columbus or New York. They spent the whole evening catching up. Relentlessly talking about everything and nothing at the same time, sharing a small tray of fries and most of all laughing. Something easy and domestic about being around each other, as if it hasn’t been months since the last time they spoke.

Monet had a very particular way to define his friends. There was of course Bob, the big goof with a loud mouth, a smart mind and a huge heart; his momster. Then came Cracker the quiet Jew that sparked his curiosity since the very first time they met, unable to understand how such a creative person could get that dark in the bat of a lash; his little sister. Dusty was totally different story, he was a boy that wore the fragility of his spirit on his sleeve, he usually said they were sisters, but he saw him more as a daughter. 

In a whole different corner, there was Nina, who gave him the space and clarity he needed to ease the noise in his own mind. He was Monet’s White Room, the place he felt safest.

Nina, as the natural caretaker he was, was always surrounded by people. Some of them, his protégées, some of them friends for that part of the road, a few others the friends of a lifetime. Nina loved, but mostly respected Virginia, his drag mother, the one who showed the way and put him on it. Then all the other Wests, including his sisters and daughters, those who proved to have a heart as big as Nina’s and a love for the people that granted them a place. Following closer was Brooke Lynn, the giant Canadian queen who came to America looking for a dream and stumbled his way to it; there was a time when Nina was a little infatuated with the tall queen, but with time, that infatuation became an honest friendship. 

On the same level, but in a different place, was Monet, the honest, chill and silly queen that never hesitated to share anything in front of him, the one that usually found a way to bring him back to earth when his mind went out of control.

The following year, Monet took Nina’s call, he was in tears, babbling nonsense about drag, three weeks and having nothing to wear. He was going to the race. They spent a good total of three and a half hours on the phone, finally cutting the call because Virginia was about to take down his door by the lack of response. Three weeks later, Monet left two voice messages, one wishing Nina good luck… the other, the one that never made it to its destination, saying “Go Big, Go West.”

They don’t speak much in the following months, the rush, the exhaustion and the elimination that tasted more as an excuse than really a reason to end his path, make Nina seclude a bit on himself. Going back to his usual life, the performances in Columbus, the new causes to fight, the people needing him were the best coping method to get back to his feet. He’s invited to host a fundraising event in New York, and without hesitation he accepts. 

Monet is bored when his phone buzzes; he doesn’t really want to answer, until the name on the screen makes him react with a jolt. 

They finally meet in the baggage claim area of JFK, Nina drops his bags and Monet hugs him, nothing needs to be said, just being close was enough. One of those that say “I’m happy to see you,” “I’ve missed you,” “I survived,” “I’m proud of you” in the few seconds that it lasts.

It starts really casual, some small talk, random comments about the stress of the race. Nothing that can really interfere with the signed NDA. They haven’t seen each other in a long time and all they want is to have a good time and relax. They’re sharing a tray of chicken nuggets when Monet receives the call, the one that puts him in All Stars. He says yes and then collapses on Nina’s shoulder, the anticipation and the rush taking the best of him.

Nina clears his schedule to stay with him, to help him get back on his feet and to build at least, Monet’s entrance outfit. They spend Three days together, relentlessly theorizing about everything and nothing. Playing names, challenges and even plot twists that are as ridiculous as being awake at 4 a.m., discussing why he shouldn’t wear sponges… ever again. They’re falling asleep over a table full of fabrics and sequins when first considers asking Nina to be his emergency contact. 

The next months go by in a blur. All Stars 4 airs and with an unfortunate turn of events, the front runner gets eliminated. In another unexpected plot twist, the first ever tie for the title happens, giving both Trinity and Monet a crown. Nina would never admit how proud he felt when he saw Monet prancing with that crown. Monet would never accept that he forced himself to answer Bob’s call and Cracker’s toast instead of calling Nina.

Nina calls Monet the next day, after noon, apologizing in case he interrupted his sleep. Monet would never tell he was more than happy to hear him. Monet would also never tell anyone how his stomach clenched and his heart stuttered when Nina said “I knew you could do it.” They try to find a space to meet and catch up, to celebrate his victory, but Nina is already busy with the upcoming Season 11 promotion. They text and FaceTime when they feel like it, sometimes for silly things. Sometimes because Nina is spiraling down with anxiety and only Monet knows how to bring him back to earth.

It’s the middle of April when their schedules coincide again at an event somewhere in Boston. Nina is performing and Monet goes to the show, finding the surprise endearing. They leave the venue together, going to a 24-hour diner. They laugh, they cry, they start talking again and then share a tray of cheap fries and grilled cheese. When the food is gone and time has passed, they walk together, pulling Nina’s carry on and still talking. When they finally stop in front of the hotel doors, it's the first time they fall silent that night. Nina smiles, and Monet looks at him like he hung the moon in the sky and single-handedly placed each star in its place. 

That’s the first time it happens. 

Nina wants to hug him, just for the sake of making sure that night was real.

Monet gets closer, the contact with Nina's body fills him with relief.

Nina wants to thank him for everything, but something’s changed, and he can feel it, he can feel him breathing.

Monet leans to kiss him, as if it is the most natural thing, as if they have done that a million times.

The first kiss is brief, soft, barely a tender brush of their lips.

Nina breaks the contact and they awkwardly look at each other, then avert their gazes. 

Monet says good night, he’s trying to turn around to leave, but now is Nina who kisses him. 

This time the kiss lasts longer, is equally tender, and most of all magical.

That’s a night of firsts, their first kiss, their first time holding hands. The first time Nina went back to his room with a friend instead of trade. The first time Monet felt his heart skip a beat when the lift dinged on the right floor. The first time they feel brave enough to make a move, but too shy to be the first to look at the other when they get naked. 

The sounds of the city and the sunlight wake them up. Their tangled bodies one of the most inspiring things Nina have ever seen. Groggy and husky morning voices the sound that Monet would always cherish. They’re sore, tired, sated, and still too confused to define what they feel when they step out of the bed.

Once again time plays against them, and Nina has to rush to the airport. He barely has time to catch his flight to Columbus. Monet wants to talk to him about that night. His curiosity piquing and the itch to keep touching Nina digging deep into his mind. When their Uber reaches the airport, Nina looks Monet in the eye. He wishes he could say something… anything. Monet cradles his cheek, already feeling longing in the way he leans into his hand They share one final kiss. It’s neither sweet nor bitter; it tastes a bit like regret, and a lot like longing. 

Nina boards his flight, with the taste of Monet’s lips lingering on his mouth.

Monet watches him go, with the feeling of a hole growing in his chest.

May comes to an end, so does season eleven. They all are gathered in the dressing rooms of the theater in downtown. It’s been a month and a half since the last time they spoke. Nina knows deep inside he misses Monet, but wouldn’t know where to start if he sees him face to face. Monet knows they’ll meet at one point, knows for a fact that he will talk to him… in front of at least four cameras and hundreds of people watching them. 

Nina is cooling his face with a fan, the infamous heat of the City of Angels antagonizing with his freshly made face. He’s moving behind Vanjie while he films “Can I Assssssk You a Question?”, going back and forth in only his tights, pads and breast contour. Vanjie moves away from Brooke Lynn, and Nina stays behind with his friend. He knows they’re not alright, he knows Brooke probably will never be alright again. They whisper brief words, coded just for them to understand. That’s the moment when Aquaria and Monet arrive.

Monet’s loud and infectious laugh fills the place, sending shivers down Nina’s spine. Aquaria keeps talking, missing the moment when their eyes met. Nina smiles nervously, Monet looks at him as if he was trying to memorize his face. They could swear it lasted hours, especially when Nina got lost on Monet’s plump lips; but it wasn’t more than an instant that’s gone once they avert their gazes once more.

The New York girls gather together, and it’s like a party. Nina looks at Monet from her mirror, no one would blame him for looking at a reflection in the mirror. Monet laughs again, pulling Shuga into a hug, then looks straight to the mirror, the same mirror where Nina is looking at him. They lock gazes, the laugh filling the place leaves his eyes, a shadow of doubt clouding Monet’s eyes. Nina nods almost imperceptibly and Monet gravitates towards him. They greet, they banter… they stay too long and yet so short in a hug that says just a tiny part of what they need to say. 

Nina gets dressed.

Monet starts doing his face.

Nina smiles shyly when Monet looks at his cleavage.

Monet hides his blush with contour and foundation when Nina winks at him.

They don’t talk more, at least not about what have happened before.

Brooke Lynn notices his friend’s expression, poking once, twice, thrice. Nina doesn’t give an inch and they have to officially arrive to the theater’s pink carpet. Nina would never say how grateful he was for the PA calling for him.

Aquaria notices Monet looking through the mirror when their season eleven sisters leave. Monet would say that Brooke Lynn’s ass looked perfect in that white gown, and Aquaria would buy the lie just to make his friend feel nothing had changed. Monet would never admit that Nina’s printed see through ass just made him thirsty for the real one hidden under the fabric and padding.

When RuPaul announces Monet and her task of revealing who was the new Miss Congeniality, Nina’s hands started sweating. He also could feel his heart skip a beat when that stunning man appeared on the stage, wearing nothing but a pussycat black wig, and that gown that fitted him like a glove. The experience of hearing his name falling so effortless from his painted lips was surreal to a point he never expected.

They hug, and it’s brief. A hug that tastes like nervousness, longing, and being unable to move. Monet hands him the golden RuPaul; Nina takes it still wondering if this isn’t a joke. The warmth in his hazel eyes says it isn’t. Monet wishes the moment could last longer, he wishes for it to be just them and kiss all the hesitations away from him. 

Two weeks later, destiny puts them together once more. The crowning party, the rush of Yvie winning, the magic of one night in San Francisco. 

Nina is having a drink at the bar.

Monet spots him like a target.

Nina feels that well known electricity running on his body.

Monet smiles like a predator finding his prey.

They finally look at each other, and for the first time in forever, no one is looking at them, no one is pulling them apart. 

Monet leans to his ear, whispering sweet nonsense.

Nina blushes feeling as alive as a teenager.

Monet reaches for his hand to kiss it.

Nina just pulls him away from the party.

They barely make it to Monet’s hotel room.

Early in the morning, they wake up absolutely conscious of being together. Nina smiles to him, tracing lines over the dark skin with a finger. Monet closes his eyes, feeling inebriated with the sensation. They both needed that, the little moment of reassurance, and the realisation that no matter what had happened in Boston, or just the night before, they will be fine. They don’t feel the need to talk, as they get dressed and go somewhere close to find some breakfast.

Nina leaves San Francisco two days later, when his contract requires for him to be in LA for the last rehearsals of the tour. There are no promises, no longing or regret, just two friends saying goodbye and see you soon.

Monet stays there until Nina goes through security check. They keep waving at each other like excited kids on Christmas morning; they wave until Monet can’t see Nina anymore. That’s the moment when Monet understands he is in love… with Nina.


	2. Interlude: In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A UK tour is happening and also, a story that no one expected to start. Not even their protagonists.

_**Interlude. In the Shadows.** _

_ an intervening or interruptive period, space, or event _

It’s early March and the weather is harsh, even by British standards. The road is hard, especially when you’re travelling in a bus full of crossdressers, sleeping in uncomfortable bunk beds thousands of miles away from home. They’ve been crammed inside the tour bus ever since landing at Heathrow. It would take them to their show in London, then they’d have to pack everything back into their suitcases to continue to the following city.

It seems to them that it’s already been hours since they climbed the bus and hit the road. Many are asleep, light snoring echoes throughout the narrow hallway.

For some queens like Asia, Kameron and Cracker, this isn’t anything new.They have been touring together for some time, as their managers booked them together for the UK tour leg. By this point the three queens are veterans and have gotten used to sleeping, even when standing, whenever they have the chance. Nina knew the tour would be tough on his body and even harder on his mental state. 

Jetlag keeping him up, Nina lays wide awake on his bunk long after the show. He has nothing better to do than scroll endlessly through social media The music that plays from his earbuds, which claims to be ‘relaxing’. isn’t helping at all. It is almost four o’clock in the morning, and, according to his iPhone, late night in New York. Not even thinking, he clicks the button.

Monét is organic, both of them easily falling into conversation. They keep talking, their conversation soon muffled by the snoring of the other queens.

Monét is sleepy, his day off from work is nearing its end. He has a flight to catch early the next morning, heading for the south of the continent. They just do some small talk until Nina notices Monét falling asleep, the younger man unable to help the tiredness showing on his face. He had a thousand errands to run in the short time he was home. Nina smiles sweetly at him, a sympathetic smile being the last thing the other he sees that night. Monét wishes him a good tour and sweet dreams, Nina wishes him a good night and a safe flight.

The image fades to black on the screen, and Nina takes his earbuds off to put them safely inside case. A sudden noise catches his attention. He’s sure he hadn’t heard any of the girls in the other bunks make that kind of sound. Silky’s motorboat like snoring makes him lose focus. Nina shakes his head, sliding to the edge of the bunk to listen closer, then there it is again. Muffled sighs, and maybe something sounding sloppy and wet. Asia’s sleep talking makes the noises stop for a second and the bus drowns in the sounds of the road. 

He saw some of the queens getting cozy and handsy after some drinks, so he couldn’t guess who was the perpetrator. It was well known that when they were on tour, the long travelling and the distance could make a queen feel lonely. Still, this was too early in the tour for them to get thirsty.

By the following morning, most of the girls are whispering and gossiping. Nina doesn’t really care about the details, what catches his interest is that Brooke’s name comes up. The girls talk, read and suggest increasingly unrealistic theories. Nina listens to each, trying to make sense of what he heard the night before. Above all, he wasn’t willing to risk his relationship with Brooke by asking something he’s not ready to discuss.

One thing is sure: Cracker and Brooke got closer, even though they try to fool everyone by sitting far apart everywhere they go. Sure, they banter and play with the others, but something between them has changed. Nina knows it, he can feel how the tension between them grows thicker the further apart they are from each other.

The night of Brooke’s birthday, the whole lineup goes out to party. They drink, they dance, they have a blast of a night off. And Nina can see it clear as day, how Brooke has spent time with each girl of the cast but always,  _ always _ , ends up gravitating towards one of them. Maybe both of them are gravitating towards each other. A cute British boy, with dark hair and a couple inches shorter than Brooke is flirting with him. Returning from the bar, Cracker freezes at the sight of them on the dance floor. It happens in a millisecond. The beers in Cracker’s hands land with contented fury over the table, a forced laugh spills from his lips, and his face contorts into a smile faker than a three dollar bill. 

Cracker excuses himself to the restroom. As he walks away his hands turn to fists in one of the most incredible displays of self control Nina has ever seen. Brooke seems oblivious to what happened until Cracker’s glacial dark brown eyes make him freeze. The cute boy is clinging to Brooke’s neck and he seems to realize what’s happening. At the table, Nina is the first to go after Cracker, the crowd of the bar hindering him when they recognize him and ask for pictures. When he breaks free and looks around again, the cute boy is standing confused at the edge of the dance floor and Brooke is nowhere to be seen.

Around half an hour later, Brooke bids everyone good night and leaves the bar. Cracker never returns from the restrooms. The rest of the girls stay at the bar for a couple more hours, then call it a night and head to the hotel. All the while, Nina’s been texting Brooke, who barely answered his messages. He’s worried. Brooke is one of his best friends and he’s almost sure he’s playing games with Cracker. That was, for sure, a very dangerous liaison. Cracker is friends with Vanjie, and Brooke is the guy who broke Vanjie’s heart despite loving him dearly. Because, Brooke is still in love with Vanjie, isn’t he?

All the answers to his questions come as soon as he arrives at his hotel room. He knows Brooke’s room is just beside his, and he wants to know if his friend is alright, leaving his own birthday party earlier than the guests isn’t his typical behavior. Nina stops in front of Brooke’s door and knocks. It’s ajar. A long sigh can be heard beyond the door. 

“You said it wouldn’t happen again”, Brooke whispers, voice cracking in the last word, a sloppy sound muffled behind, then another voice. 

“Then… happy birthday, and this is just the beginning.” Nina can’t recognize the voice, it’s so low that he can barely even understand the words. 

The mystery finds an answer a second later, when Brooke whispers “Fuck… Max!”. Nina feels like a nasty Peeping Tom, so he carefully closes the door and returns to his room. He doesn’t sleep that night, wondering if he should talk to Brooke, or just play the fool and pretend nothing happened. He decides it’s better to keep his mouth shut and let Brooke speak for himself when the time comes.

Brooke never says anything. Time goes by and the tour comes to an end. They are all in Heathrow, luggage already registered and all saying their goodbyes while they wait for their flights to depart. Nina and Brooke are in the same flight back to LA for a viewing party the following day. Nina is looking for their gate when he sees them.

Cracker and Brooke are standing under the departures screen on the gate B36. The smaller man is holding his left arm with the right hand that crosses his chest, his messenger bag hanging loosely from his small frame. Brooke’s left hand is on the other man’s shoulder; his own a little shrugged. The last call to Cracker’s flight is announced and they look intensely into each other’s eyes, then hug and their lips collide in a kiss that looks both desperate and needy. Nina keeps walking and decides to keep that knowledge to himself.

Monét and Nina are texting, it’s a bit past mid April and they haven’t seen each other in a while. They’re both in opposite corners of the US and those messages have been a luxury they could barely afford. They’re catching up, and Monét casually comments that Brooke showed up in New York. Nina knows Brooke doesn’t have any bookings there, he actually just came back from Toronto and supposedly would take a couple of days off before flying again. Monét drops the subject and Nina is grateful, he doesn’t want to think of the things he heard or saw back in London. He doesn’t want to stir the pot.

Gigs come and go, Nina and Brooke join the last leg of the season eleven tour. It’s the final lap before pride madness. He can tell something’s changed. Vanjie and Brooke are in this final leg and they seem friendly. It’s not the kind of tense friendly that says something’s going on, but the kind of friendly that allow them to be comfortable around each other again. 

Vanjie is dating someone else. He learns his name is Aiden, and can’t help but get infected by the Puerto Rican’s joy. His smile is authentic this time. 

Brooke is all but bouncing off the walls, the heart of the party, cheering the happiness of his former lover. He’s sober and barely smoking, he dances, banters, and has fun. 

He’s happy and Nina can’t help but feel the same for his friend. Another thing that has changed: even though Brooke has always been a flirt, he’s not looking for trade. 

If there’s something in this world that Nina knows well, it’s  _ that _ look on Brooke’s face. The shiny eyes, the goofy smile, the glow on his face when he furiously types messages on his phone. For the first time in over a year, Nina is scared. 

He has seen Brooke fall in love as fast as his heart gets broken. He was there to pick up the pieces when Branjie went down. He spent long hours talking to a drunk Brooke on the phone. The Brooke that missed Vanjie but was scared enough to run away when everything got too serious. Nina knows. somehow this is a recipe for disaster and he can’t let his friend fall hard this time.

Rumours start coming and going about All Stars 5, the kind of rumours that put names on the board and tear others to the ground. One of those days, both Nina and Brooke are on one of those extremely rare days off on the final episodes of their season. They’re in Columbus and there’s a bunch of guys trying to snatch Brooke’s attention, and he’s dodging them like a pro.

Nina’s curiosity finally wins over and, not even thinking about it, pulls Brooke to their booth. It takes most of Nina’s efforts to finally get Brooke talking, reluctantly. They have a long conversation. He speaks about what happened in the UK, and how he feels being around Cracker. He says he wanted to surprise him by showing upon his birthday party. Still, Brooke is in clear denial, saying that they’re just exclusive in sex, that nothing’s happening between them aside the amazing sex they have. Nina wants to slap Brooke.

When the conversation is over Brooke has finally admitted he has feelings for Cracker, but he’s afraid to screw that up like he did with Vanjie. Nina tells Brooke that no one that’s not even a little bit involved in a relationship kiss someone that way in an airport gate. Nina would never admit that he knows that by his own experience, he would never admit that he was also falling hard in love. 

June went by in a blink, then came July. Nina is exhausted, his schedule busier than ever, and he barely had time to properly make himself comfortable at home. He's coming back from the Safari in Powell when something catches his attention. At his front door, sitting besides a small carry on and takeout from his favourite restaurant, is Monét. 

They haven’t seen each other in months, and even if the facetime calls and the texts are regular, finally being face to face is something they’ve been craving for long.

Monét gets to his feet, his sore body grateful from the change of position. Nina touches his face, a wide smile spreading on his lips while he leans to kiss the other. Time stops for a second, then they break up the kiss, giggling like teenagers.

They end up tangled on Nina’s living room couch, barely covered by a fleece blanket and lazily making out after one of the best sex they’ve ever had. Monét stays for some days, and Nina feels like he really came back home. 

Nina is in the shower the day it happens. Monét is scrolling down on Instagram when he finds a picture of Cracker totally melted on a very tall blonde man on the dance floor of a club. He has to re-read at least three times the comments to actually get what’s happening, he immediately calls his friend. The image on the screen confirming what he just saw on the pictures, and he let the lovebirds know they’ve been outed in social media, which makes Cracker wake up with a jolt, then, they hang up.

Monét runs to the bathroom, cutting Nina’s inspired performance of “A Whole New World.” Nina looks at him, concerned, cuts the water and reaches for his towel looking at Monét’s phone screen, a relieved laugh leaving his body. Monét looks at him, a big question mark on his face. Nina tells him he was there since the beginning, back in that tour bus in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay on the posting, it's been a crazy couple of months, but I hope you enjoy this little part of the ride.
> 
> Again thanks to Molly, Mistress, Meggie and Sheavelour for giving this little mess a little shape.


	3. Allegro: The Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realize the one you care the most about needs you and you are close enough to be there, but too far to actually help, yo know you have to make bold decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, life has been madness and even when I'm in a position where I can update, the episode is short, so I hope you enjoy it and give it some love.

**_Allegro. The Northern Lights_ **

_ Fast, lively, cheerful and joyful.  _

The first time Nina says out loud that he’s in love with Monét in front of someone else, it’s definitely far from romantic. It is actually the desperate act of a man separated from his other half with no chance of knowing what’s happening behind the double doors of the Emergency Room of a hospital outside of Manhattan.

It wasn’t like no one knew that something was happening between them at that point. After two years of comings and goings, and the fact that Vanjie and his foghorn voice outed them among their sisters after catching them making out on the fire escape. 

It wasn’t like they were reserved about pda anymore, or the astronomical amount of dollars they’ve been spending and frequent flight miles they’ve been using in the past two years. What really made all their friends question them what were they doing, was the fact that after so long, they were still living in different states, and why they seemed to be comfortable with that. 

What their sisters didn’t know were the long arguments between Nina and Monét about that specific subject. They didn’t know how many times it led them to sleeping facing away from each other. They didn’t know how terrified Nina was of losing the magic that had surrounded their relationship from the very beginning. They didn’t know how the distance was slowly breaking Monét’s heart. 

By the time Nina was waiting on the lonely benches of the hospital, totally oblivious to Bob’s attempts to calm him down, he finally came to understand why being geographically close is vital. Most of all, Nina finally understood why it was necessary for them to take that big, scary and probably amazing step. 

When the doctor finally called for the relative for Monét, he hated to be left behind while Bob was getting all the information first hand. That should be him. Nina, Monet’s boyfriend for the last two years --who didn’t actually live with him-- not Bob, who literally ran to the hospital the second he got Nina’s call.

“Good news, that bitch is gonna be alright.” Nina heard Bob clearly for the first time that long, long evening. “Bad news, he’ll need to be taken care of, and I’m traveling early tomorrow.” Nina started actually paying attention to Bob after that phrase, the words dehydration and low blood pressure jumping to him like red lights. How could he have been so oblivious to the bags under his eyes? How could he simply not notice how dry his lips were?

Nina felt like the worst boyfriend in history, and also tripping over the possibilities, what if Monét was being so irresponsible because of him? He didn’t want to go to that place, but if he was... It could because they’ve had a huge fight. Not just a fight, but a fight that almost made them break up, and Nina didn’t hesitate to change his booked flight to go straight from Paris to New York. Monét was worth it, had always been worth all the effort and all the hassle.

When he was finally allowed to go in and see him, Monét was awake, the signs of his exhaustion evident now that Nina looked at him more carefully. A shy smile spread on Monét’s lips, and Nina wanted to hold him tight to his chest and kiss all the stubbornness off his boyfriend’s body. Instead, he sat by the side of his bed, held his hand and softly spoke to him. “You’re a mess babe, I’m not leaving you like this.” 

Monét tried to argue and be logical about how wrong Nina was by insisting to stay in New York, even more when he found out his boyfriend cancelled three bookings to take care of him. The argument died before it properly started, especially after Nina gave him that look that said he didn’t have a say in that matter.

The following day, when they were back to Monét’s flat, the place looked neat and meticulously cleansed. The plants were watered and he could smell the breakfast Nina cooked earlier that day. Almost immediately, they fell together on the couch, Monét curling to Nina, who held him close and kissed his forehead. After what felt like an eternity, Monét shifted himself to look at Nina, a look on his face that said “I love you” and “you can’t stop your life for me” all in one expression.

That silent argument became a solid one two days later, when Monét was done ‘being a lazy ass bitch’ and Nina wasn’t giving an inch on the fact he still needed to rest. 

Monét loved to be the center of his attention, even though he didn’t know how long it was going to last.

Nina wanted and needed to let him know that there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for him.

It felt pointless to start over with the same old argument, and for Nina there was just one solution. “I’m moving in with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks To Mistress and Molly, they're the best of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> To Mollyroll, Mistressaq, Meggie an Pink Grapefruit thanks for everything, the cheer, the inspiration, the feedback and the wonderful betaing you did. 
> 
> I owe you all a lot.


End file.
